


I wish I were her

by whisperingtales



Series: Dancing with your ghost [1]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, basically cordelia being heartbroken, i wrote this when i was sad and empty inside, i'm not taking responsability for this, it's so sad i'm sorry, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingtales/pseuds/whisperingtales
Summary: A little heartbroken Cordelia drabble I came up with when I heard the song 'Dancing on my own' by Nicole Cross.Here's a little part:Somebody said you got a new friendDoes she love you better than I can?And there's a big black sky over my townI know where you're at, I bet she's aroundYeah, I know it's stupidI just gotta see it for myselfI'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohI'm right over here, oh, why can't you see me, ohI'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh-oohI keep dancing on my own
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Grace Blackthorn/James Herondale
Series: Dancing with your ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184720
Kudos: 3





	I wish I were her

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

When Lucie told me James had fallen in love with a lovely young lady about to arrive in London, I had foolishly allowed myself to hope; but not even for a second did I believe it was me. My heart aches at the thought of James with someone else, who cannot love him as fiercely as myself. I bet she’s pretty in the way I am not. Delicate as a daisy which name, with me, does not belong. I bet he forgets me when she’s around. I bet he doesn’t need me, when their souls are bound.

I don’t want to believe and yet my heart breaks when I see how happy with her he is. Oh, Grace. Sweet, beautiful Grace. I did not know he acquainted her, but it was my hands he dropped while we danced. I remember crying myself to sleep that night, not caring if someone heard me, what a nightmare had it been. 

In the Whispering Room he kissed me. Savoured me as if I were air and he was in need of breathing. He held me the way I’ve dreamed of, and told me he did it because there was nothing else he could think of. 

But in the end, it wasn’t me at whom he had stared. I saw him kiss her, heard my heart break in two, and there was nothing I could do. He couldn’t see me, he’d take her home and leave me. I knew this would happen but I thought I could take it, it ripped me apart and I thought I would make it. 

I know that it’s selfish, that to him I shouldn’t be married. He knew I had lied, but he wouldn’t defend me. The manor he’d burnt, he did it for her. And though did he save me, for my love he won’t care.

I watch him when he’s with her, when his smiles are bigger and his heart metaphorically melts.

Indeed, I wish I were her.


End file.
